Super Star
by Flereous
Summary: Inuyasha has just graduated from acting school to become a famous movie actor, but the famous part isn't as easy as one could assume. Instead of being an actor though, he ends up directing a series named after himself.
1. Failed Attempts

Ta da! low and behold, something as funny as hell.  
  
I just had to write this, when I am hyper stuff like this pops up. Okays, review review review because this girl is gonna let loose some funny shit  
  
Summery: Inuyasha has just graduated from acting school and has tried to get parts in movies, but as always they don't work out. Will he find the right position in a movie that will make him become the next hottest movie star?  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't none of this except the plot line so back off. And I will only say this one time.  
  
Super Star ---  
  
"From now on you shall call me by the name of Betty. Nea nea-"  
  
"CUT!!!" Shouted the director as he started shaking his head, "That was awful! what the hell kind of voice acting is that?! you sounded as if you were choking on a piece of shit!"  
  
"Well excuse me 'mister my mommy still breasts feeds me', how about YOU show me how YOU can do this better than me?" Inuyasha huffed with his arms crossed.  
  
"Inuyasha...if you wanna work in this business you better start kissing my ass. Lets shoot from scene eighteen."  
  
Inuyasha took his position again, with a loud 'Keh.  
Unfortunately Inuyashas big mouth got him in trouble with his director. And he got fired from the movie. Instead the director took his place, and Inuyasha was left calling his manager.  
  
"Kagome! I got fired on the spot." Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead sighing, drinking a nice starbucks coffe.  
  
"Well isn't that typical. Well lucky for you I found another director looking for a actor in his upcoming movie Austin Powers in Goldhanyou (c). Apparently there was an accident and Sesshomaru got beat up by a unkown anyways, they need someone right away and your going to need to be filming in a hour. You should try to get there now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded taking out his keys for his car, "Thanks! love ya babe. Augh, not."  
  
"Ew, okays. Later." Inuyasha hung up and jumped into his car, applying some hair softener gel in his hair. Blasting some music real loud music he slammed his foot on the accelerater, zooming off into the distance.  
  
45 Minutes later...  
  
The director taped his foot unpatiently. "Your late...Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you mean I got here early!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I like my actors to come within five minutes when I ask for them. You are no exception." the director rolled his eyes and tapped his watch. "I want some action now. MAKE UP ARTISTS, get to work!!"  
  
Half hour later...  
  
Take two:  
  
Director: NARAKU! YOU START! Take two on Goldhanyou!  
  
Naraku: When your a overweight child... and the sis-ei-ity...that dammands perfection...when your sense of right and wrong, fair and unfair.  
will always be tragicly screwed....  
  
Farting noise  
  
Inuyasha: !  
Naraku: Oh, wow, that did sound a bit wet didn't it? right at the end, oh! lets take a wif shall we? ooooo wofting, wofting!! oh man, that could gag a maggot! oh even stink would say that stinks! it smells like hot...sick...ass and a dead carcus! Inuyasha: ;3 gags  
Kikyo: grossed out look  
  
Naraku: HAVE YOU EVER BEEN, in a..APARTMENT BUILDING, and you look through each floor and is all, WHAT ARE THEY COOKING? that, plus crap!  
  
Director: CUT!! That was good, okay now we film the Mister Reboto scene, INUYASHA YOU START.  
  
Take three:  
  
Director: ACTION!!  
  
Inuyasha: Arigato, mister roboto, I thank you  
Kikyo: says like a whole sentence in japanese  
Inuyasha: Foxxy! I never knew you speaked japanese!  
Kikyo: a little.  
  
Mister Roboto: subtitles Would you like some shit?  
Inuyasha: would I like WHAT?  
Kikyo" moves object out of the way he said, would you like some shitaki mushrooms?  
Inuyasha: .  
Mister Roboto: subtitles Your ass is happy.  
Inuyasha: YOUR ASS IS HAPPY?  
Kikyo; moves object out of way No! he said, your assignment is an unhappy one.  
Mister Roboto: Why don't I just a speak in english?  
Inuyasha: yes, so I don't misread the subtitles and make it seem like you are saying things that are dirty...mischievious smile  
  
Suddenly the directer screamed in frustration, "Cut!!!" all the camra crew walked out of the room probably to go and get a doughnut and some coffe. The Producer, miss Kagura shikikami, summoned Inuyasha to her office.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She began.  
  
"Yea what?"  
  
"Your not what we are looking for in this movie. Sesshomarus stalker Jakan, has recently been arrested and Sess is now up for the role, we no longer need you and we will be redoing the scenes with you in them. Talk to the girl at the desk and she will give you your money.  
  
"TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS??? DAMMIT KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled while slamming his fist down on the dashboard.  
  
"Inuyasha calm frickin down, I have an idea."  
  
"OH YEA? what bright idea is that???"  
  
"Calm down and I will tell you." Inuyasha could hear the annoyence in her voice.  
  
"Okay...I am yea cough right."  
  
"ANYWAYS, why don't you just make your own movie? If no one else will hire you you can always just make a self titled one..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes brightened with realization.  
  
"Kagome your a genius!"  
  
"You just figured that out?" Kagome asked with a 'keh'.  
  
"Well yea, so what else is new?"  
  
"Your an ass hole."  
  
"Yea I know! okay, so how am I going to get this whole thing started?"  
  
"Money. Lots of it. Depends tho on the movie...Special effects, actors, cost depending on who, equiptment..Lots of stuff Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmmm..." Knowing how smart he is, he would have no clue where to get the money for all that.  
  
"We could start some thing where we can earn money in like a concert or sumthing..-"  
  
"Or! we could start something where we can earn money in like a concert or sumthing! I'm a genius! this is perfect, I could like, sing, and people would give money up the ass. You know how hot I am." Inuyasha laughed, like the self righteous little asshole he is...  
  
"Hmmm....maybe you got all of this from me..."  
  
"Okay, Kagome, you do all the preperations. Time for me to become hollywoods next biggest star."  
  
"I don't even know why I do all of this for you...I don't even get payed enough..."  
  
"Okays, laterz Kagome."  
  
"Buh-bye."  
  
After that he hung up the phone, and went to his apartment, for some nice long needed sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
......  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha sat up and classicly bumped his head with whoever was calling him so early in the damn morning.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Inuyasha yelled with a grumble as he looked ready to kill. His mood calmed a bit when he realized it was Kagome. "Kagome, wtf r u doing in my apartment?"  
  
"Remember that one time I wanted you to take care of my cat Buyo when I was off doing sum business for you and you gave me the key to come pick him up when I felt like it? Well, I never gave you back the key ."  
  
Inuyasha sweatdroped and realized all the shit she could do to him with the access she has to his apartment...hmmm...  
  
"Um, what are you here for?"  
  
"Oh yea! I came here to tell you I got someone who needs a singer for a concert in Tokyo, the other singer Ayumi Hamasaki couldn't make it and they need someone desperately and they will give hella money if the person is a good singer. How do you like them apples?"  
  
"Kagome I love you I love you I love you I love you sooooo much. Okay then, so when is it?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"TONIGHT??? OMG KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome smirked and smiled mischieviously  
  
"Hehe I know ." Kagome started giggling, "But we need to leave like, um, NOW? okay, put on some clothes and then we are going to get to a Limo-"  
  
"Why the hell do I need a Limo? and where in the HELL did I ever get one?"  
  
"They sent one for you Yash, their going to give you the royal treatment so be happy. Com'on lets go."  
  
Kagome said he needed to look as sexy as possible, because their was another guy just liked him named Koga, wanting to be famous like him, so he had a competitor.  
  
Compitition? keh!  
  
Kagome put him in some riped lowrider levi's, combat boots, a pocket chain, a fang necklace, and rocker bracelets with the leather and spikes. Inuyasha also now had red and black highlights. Not alot, just enough to catch the light.  
  
If this is what he needed to get famous, then he was going to do it.  
  
They rushed him off to a plain to get to Tokyo, and soon he was there. The only thing that was making him nervous was some crazy dude threatening to go on the planes wing, buttnaked.  
  
Something Inuyasha never wanted to have to witness. In fear of becoming blind. The flight attendents took care of it immediately by putting on a very sexy movie, Tomb Raider, which shut him up.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in a short while, having escourts because they only had six hours before the concert began and their was alot of work to be done.  
  
Hurrying in a limo they got to the studios where they would fix Inuyasha up with other accessorys like rings, fake piercings for his ears and one for his belly button etc...  
  
While they were fixing up Inuyasha he saw a guy with a black tank top, a silver fang like necklace with black on it, riped jeans like Inuyasha and his hair in a ponytail. His hair was black and his eyes a piercing blue.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and handed him a script of some lyrics. He was going to do two songs. So was Koga.  
  
As soon as Kagome walked over to Inuyasha the guy with blue eyes howled at her. Literaly.  
  
"Oh baby you make my insides melt and my heart on fire. Your candy to my eyes." said the guy summoning her over. Kagome blushed instantly. "So whats your name, beautiful?"  
  
"Kagome...yours?" Kagome asked shyly, Inuyasha was getting pissed.  
  
"Koga. Kagome...thats such a exotic yet beautiful name. Wanna be mine?" Kogas eyebrows went up and down in a seductive way and Kagome turned a crimson red.  
  
"Sorry, I'm Inuyasha's manager. You might wanna talk to him before claiming me..." Kagome motioned to Inuyasha.  
  
"THATS FUCKING DAMN RIGHT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Kagome backed away instantly as Inuyasha clenched his fists.  
  
"Someone as smelly as you dog turd don't deserve her. Go take a bath. I'm tired of having to smell your disgusting scent--" Immediately Inuyasha pounced him, punching him in the face hard, clawing at his stomache forcing Koga into the ground. Koga, quickly recovering, got up and kicked Inuyasha in the face, then punched him in the stomache knocking Inuyasha to the ground with a gross thud.  
"Inuyasha!!! both of you stop now!!" Kagome got in front of Inuyasha but Koga already charged and could'nt stop, resorting on him ramming and landing on top of her. Both of them blushed and he used both of his arms to push himself up, but he hesitated for a while, but then he sat upright letting her do a double take of what just happand.  
  
There was no time when there was a announcment of a half hour passing by and that everyone needed to get to work, that people were already arriving. O.o! desperate to get first class seats eh? hehe..if it was Koga and Inuyasha yea I would be gettin their five hours early too  
  
"Okay, this song is confusing." Inuyasha said looking over his scripts. Koga snorted.  
  
"Yea, so was ur mom last night." Inuyashas eyes turned red.  
  
"Your dad!"  
  
"Your uncle!"  
  
"Your aunt!"  
  
"Your grandma last summer!"  
  
"O.o...okay you win."  
  
"Please, can't you two just get to work???" Kagome sighed taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Okay then, here or in my dressing room ." Kagome turned red and Inuyasha was about to scratch Kogas eyes out of his head.  
  
"Oh god give me a break..." Inuyasha and Koga turned around to see a guy around their age, with short black hair and a little ponytail in the back of his head. "If you want to do it right, you do this." Miroku walked up to Kagome, and held her hands looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean, and your lips are as pink as a tulip. Your hair reflects the night and your skin as smooth and light as alabaster..."  
  
Inuyasha eyes widened as he leaned over to Koga. "Damn hes good."  
  
"No kidding." Koga replyed.  
  
Kagome blushed, smiling at him." Um...thankies?"  
  
"I want something like this in my children so will you bear my child?---" Someone behind him hit him hard on the head having him fall over limply on the ground.  
  
"Miroku..." said a girl with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and her hair in a ponytail. A little man walked by with his eyes closed and he stoped to stare at sango.  
  
"Sango, let your anger be like a monkey confused and tripping alot..."  
  
"Myouga-jiji!! Would you please stop with the stupid riddles!!!" he shrugged and walked away. Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Excuse my friend, Miroku, hes a pervert and he can't wait to get his hands down someones pants-"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku weakly got up, "Don't tell her that!"  
  
"I will and I just did."  
  
Koga leaned over to Inuyasha. "This is getting amusing."  
  
"Very."  
  
Kagome just stood their with a lemon expression.  
  
All of a sudden the speakers went on again.  
  
"Attention, the concert will be starting in three hours. Please everyone get ready."  
  
"THREE HOURS???? OMG KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled quickly memorizing his lines.  
  
"Not my fault time went by fast!!!" Kagome huffed.  
  
Inuyasha rehearsed singing his songs outloud, with a sexy deep voice I would like to point out  
  
"Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake. By every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get. But I still don't miss you yet. Only when I stop to think about it...I hate everything about you.Why do I love you. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you."  
  
"Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you. Only when I stop to thinkAbout you, I know. Only when you stop to think about me, do you know. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you. You hate everything about me. Why do you love me. I hate. You hate. I hate. You love me. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you."  
  
Everyones mouths droped open, except for Koga that is.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha I never knew you could sing like that!" Kagome gushed over Inuyasha.  
  
Koga 'kehed'.  
  
"Kagome, baby I can do better just listen." Koga cleared his throat and started singing as well.  
  
"Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed. But I know just what it feels like,to have a voice in the back of my head. It's like a face that I hold inside, A face that awakes when I close my eyes. A face watches every time I lie. A face that laughs every time I fall {Miroku: And watches everything} So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin."  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. I know I've got a face in me, points out all my mistakes to me. You've got a face on the inside too. Your paranoia's probably worse. I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is. I can't add up to what you can, But everybody has a face that they hold inside. A face that awakes when they close their eyes. A face watches every time they lie. A face that laughs every time they cry (And watches everything). So you know that when it's time to sink or swim. That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin."  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin. It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. The face inside is right beneath your skin. The face inside is right beneath your skin. The face inside is right beneath your skin."  
  
"The sun goes down. I feel like I've been betrayed.The sun goes down. I feel like I've been betrayed."  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin."  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin."  
  
During some of the parts Miroku sung as well, and everyone found out Sango and Miroku were touring together. And Koga and Miroku were supposed to sing that song together with some background music by Sango.  
  
Even Inuyasha knew that was pretty good, but he was going to sing another song called Just Like You and hopefully his music would beat out Kogas.  
  
He was going to be famours no matter what.  
  
He won't disappoint his mom for nothing.  
  
A/N: Likey? okay review review review. After the concert some funny stuff is going to happan 


	2. And We Will Call The Movie Inuyasha

A/N: I really like the idea for this story so Im gonna keep on writing and hopefully get this thing finished before school starts. The story I mean, not the chappie O.o!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't even believe I'm bothering myself with this. I said I didn't own Inuyasha or any chars in here or the movies mentioned in the first chapter so flips the lawyers off yea.  
  
The whole place was full of people. Werid people, skinny people, chunky people, goth people, blonde people, raven haired people, rock stars, you name it.  
  
"Inuyasha, you look great, I hope you do your best, and good luck." Kagome said fixing some of Inuyashas hair and straightening his clothes.  
  
"Heh, don't worry yourself of course I will." Inuyasha replyed seeing the mike on stage, his drummer, guitarists, and everyone else in place. Where he was he could see the people on top of the stage fixing and controling the lights, making them move in a smooth fashion. Koga was going to go first since he was there before Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled up a chair and watched Koga seeing what kind of compitition he was up for.  
  
The lights blinked, and went on and off as all the people starting screaming his name, saying things like, 'Koga we love you,' and, 'Oh my gosh its Koga I think I'm gonna die!', but the most freightfulling one was a few people dressing in wedding gowns holding up signs saying, 'Marry me!'.  
  
Ew.  
  
Koga started off with a speach.  
  
"Hey! thanks for coming to see me tonight!" Like some of them weren't coming to see me? Asshole.  
  
All of the people on stage got in place and the lights dimmed a bit.  
  
"This is going to be a new song off my single, its called, 'Pushing me Away." Koga cleared his throat and the music started playing. He took hold of his mike and sang the solo of the song.  
  
"I've lied to you, the same way that I always do. This is the last smile, that'll fake for the sake of being with you." Koga started moving to the music, and turned around only to swurve around when his other part came on.  
  
This is where Miroku came in.  
  
"Everything falls apart even people who never frown, eventually break down." Miroku was playing the keyboard doing some of the orchestral music that plays in the background.  
  
"Sacrifice is hiding in a lie."  
  
"Everything has to end, you'll soon find out were out of time, to watch it all unwind." The drums started kicking in after Miroku sang that line.  
  
"The sacrifice is never knowing." Koga started dancing and then went back to his mike. "Why I never walk away, why I play myself this way, now I see your testing me pushes me away. Why I never walked away, why I never played myself this way, your testing me pushes me away."  
  
The rest of the song played out and Miroku and Koga sang the song perfectly together and after it was done the crowd went wild and started yelling and some of the girls who were sitting upfront started crying saying that he was the perfect hunk and some other shit like that.  
  
After that they sang their other song but Inuyasha didn't even bother to deafen his hearing with all the annoying yelling fan girls. Koga and everyone else left the stage except the drummer. Inuyashas best friends were going to play the music in the background for him. He didn't trust those gooneys that they assigned to him.  
  
He had to admitt he was a little nervous, but it will soon pass. Walking out there people went silent, not knowing if he was going to be good or bad.  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming to the concert." Might as well say something before he starts singing. "I'm new so take it easy on me, alright?" he winked at some girls who were reaching out for him saying he was hotter than Koga. Keh.  
  
"I'm going to sing a song called, 'Just like you.'I wanna dedicate this to my father." When he read the lyrics to the song they did remind him of his dad. So what if he made a dedication?  
  
The drummer started playing and the music started. Inuyasha walked up to the mike and started singing. Immediately everyone started screaming his name and dancing along with the music.  
  
"I could be mean, I could be angry, you know I could be just like you." Inuyasha started hard rocking and dancing to the song and everyone was lifting up there hands and some were head banging,  
  
"I could be fake, I could be stupid, you know I could be just like you. You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."  
  
Kagome watched him singing and she looked at Inuyasha in a whole new way. Did he just say he dedicated this song to his father? With lyrics that cold, You'd think he hated his father...  
  
"You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you. I could be cold, I could be ruthless,  
you know I could be just like you." Inuyasha said those words with feeling. Turning his head he watched Kagome tap her feet to the music. He smiled at her while she started dancing slightly.  
  
Inuyasha was halfway through the song. The beat slowed down a bit as the solo came on. Putting his head down slightly, he started to sing the chorus.  
  
Finally the song was done. The lights were starting to give him a frickin headache.  
  
Time for the next one.  
  
After Inuyasha left the stage Kagome jumped him.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, you won't believe what just happand! I was talking to some guy while you were singing and I told him about you wanting to be famous, and then he said that he liked your style and, HES GONNA GIVE YOU A CONTRACT!!" Kagome was hyproventilating now.  
  
"Kagome are you serious?" Inuyasha turned red. Then he embraced her back. "We did it! Oh my god, Kagome it finally happand to me!" He swung her around and they both were giggling. When he put her down Koga walked by giving him a dirty look. Inuyasha returned it with a smirk and Koga went into his dressing room with a hard slam.  
  
"Keh. And he thought his shit didn't stink."  
  
Myouga walked by and opened the door to Koga's room. Inuyasha and Kagome could barely make out what he was saying. Sounded something like, 'Drink some seven up it works wonders,' and, 'Let your anger be like a confused monkey drunk and tripping alot-' then the sound of Koga throwing him out of his dressing room.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked defeated sitting on the couch in the coffe lounge. Inuyasha walked in there followed by Kagome. Myouga, the producer who likes to walk around saying stupid things, was sitting in there also.  
  
Sango looked like she has happy and she congratulated Inuyasha, and said he could outbeat Koga anyday. This made Miroku sad.  
  
"Sango! how could you treat me so??" Miroku was giving the puppy eyes.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at him and sat next to him. Sipping a mocha she got herself she felt something touch her butt. Before she could smack him he got up and was about to run away, but she grabed his arm. Leaving Miroku to think of a stratgey.  
  
'I could jump like a freak, but that would make me feel stupid and leave my small sensitive balls completely exposed-' Right after that thought, Sango punched him in the nuts.  
  
The music producer, Shippou, was over at the food section of the lounge and got himself a bunch of pizza. Hearing a ball-cracking noise, shippou turned around and shouted,"You got knocked the FUCK OUT!!"  
  
Shippou walked over to his now corpse, and kicked him.  
  
"I think hes dead Sango." He poked him, then sat on his head.  
  
"Shippou I hope you bust ass on him." Requested Sango.  
  
"Course I will." Immediately Miroku jumped up and started wiping his clothes and screaming.  
  
"AHHH!!! AHH!!! GET HIM OFF ME!!!" Miroku started rolling on the ground and everyone laughed their heads off, leaving Kagome to have to lean on Inuyasha.  
  
"You stupid kid midgit!" Miroku gave a disgusted look at Shippou.  
  
"I'm a grown man too you know! I go peepee standing up!" Everyone had a 'Oo' look on their face after that comment.  
  
"Yeah right. Midgit."  
  
"Queer!" yelled back Shippou.  
  
"Shippous right, Miroku," Stated Inuyasha, "You SHOULD turn gay since you know damn good and well you aren't gonna get anywhere with your attitude."  
  
"....I'll get farther with Sango then you ever will with Kagome!"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A-"  
  
"INUYASHAS A TRANSVESTITE!" Shippou and Miroku started running around Inuyasha leaving Inuyasha annoyed. Sango walked up to Miroku, punching him in the nuts and dumping the hot mocha down his pants.  
  
"OMFG SANGO!!" Miroku shrivvled on the ground leaving Sango to sit on him, Making him grunt from the pressure on his back.  
  
"So...that was interesting." Sango sighed and kicked Miroku with the back of her shoe- heel.  
  
Shippou walked up to Kagome and sat on her lap. "Your pretty. Will you be my mommy?" He smirked at her and Kagomes eyes went wide and she went red.  
  
"Not in your lifetime." Inuyasha grabed him by the hair and walked outside with him.  
  
"Hey!!! What are you doing??? Out me down! I'll sue! Drop me dog turd! Wait, what are you doing??? Not the dog cannel! How will I get out? NO! INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha got shippou and droped him where the movie starts keep their dogs. Someone around here has a bulldog and a Chinchinilla. Poor shippou. Both are males.  
  
Shippou almost got biten in the ass, but crawled up the fence that was keeping them up, putting his leg over the spikey wires.  
  
Shippou closed his eyes and flinched. 'I fear for my balls!'  
  
One of the dogs jumped up to bite him and shippou got himself right in the nuts!  
  
"OMG! HELP! KAGOME!" Kagome ran outside and helped him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why the hell did you do that for?! I'm gonna wring your neck for this!" Kagome helped shippou then found a long stick. Kagome approached him with the stick and Inuyasha steped back.  
  
"Kagome! What are you gonna do with that stick?! NO KAGOME!" Kagome swung and hit him in the nuts with it hard. Inuyasha withered on the ground and she laughed at him.  
  
"Haha! how do you like them apples?" Kagome walked away. Shippou walked up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the stomache.  
  
"Thats for making me turn my nuts into a honey comb!" Shippou followed Kagome holding his nuts.  
  
"Augh!" Inuyasha rolled over in pain, "And this is what they do to a feature star!"  
  
The Movie director sat in his big chair looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha got a recommendation from Shippou, his excutive producer, that they were very talented and had ideas for their next movie hit.  
  
"So, Inuyasha-sama. Tell me your idea for the movie."  
  
"Well...It all begins when a half demon, half human man falls in love with a young priestess. She guards a powerful jewel named the 'Shikin no Tama', that has the power to grant any wish. The priestess had the power to purify the jewel. The priestess wants to use the jewel to turn the hanyou into a full human so she can live a normal life without the jewel togther with the half demon. She promises to meet him and give him the jewel to become Human."  
  
"I like it so far," The director nodded at Inuyasha. "continue."  
  
"Anyways, a man named Onigumo who the priestess took care of because of very serious burning wounds, takes in thousands of demons, making him a half demon, and calls himself Naraku. He was obsessed with the Priestess in sick and perverted ways, thus he wanted her all for himself, but, the other hanyou was in the way. He set a trap to make him look like the other Hanyou, then almost kills the priestess, taking the jewel. Then he disguises himself as the priestess, and makes it look like she betrayed the half demon."  
  
"Wow this is kind of confusing. What happands next?" The director took out some popcorn and a soda.  
  
"The priestest doesn't die. She finds the half demon she loves trying to steal the jewel to become a full demon. They both don't know they were set up. She finds him and shoots him with a magic arrow, sealing him to a tree in a deep slumper. The priestess dies, but tells her younger sister to burn the jewel with her remains. Its fifty years later, and a young human girl gets taken into her wishing well, that is in her shrine that she lives in with her brother, mother, and grandfather. She finds the hanyou on the tree and gets taken in by the villagers, and after a battle with the demon that pulled her in the well, she ends up unsealing the hanyou. The girl, if I didn't mention, is the reincarnation of the priestess, and looks alot like her. When the Hanyou wakes up, he thinks she is her, and trys to kill her."  
  
The Director has been popping popcorn in his mouth desperately and then asked his servant for a refill on a extra large popcorn and pepsi.  
  
"Yea yea, what next???"  
  
"He finds out she isn't the priestest, and when she trys to get back to her time she is kidnapped. Some crow demon possessed a man to get the jewel, since all demons want it and will do anything for its power, even sometimes humans, who can be worse. The hanyou comes to save her just in time in a attack, but she got rid of the jewel to save some men. The crow demon comes and takes it, grabing a boy for lunch. The girl shoots an arrow at the crow, killing it, but also shattering the jewel. The hanyou and the girl end up having to search for the shards of the jewel together, but the hanyou wouldn't of searched for them with her if she wouldn't of had the power to see the jewel shards."  
  
The director was now popping the popcorn like drugs and leaning over the desk like a hyper child on candy and soda. Well, the soda part was true. He fell off his chair, and got back up, wanting to hear more of the story.  
  
"What happands next??? I wanna know SPILL IT!!!" he was begging now.  
  
"Um...I forgot...Kagome made up the rest. Kagome..." Inuyasha motioned to Kagome to tell more of what else was going to happand. Kagome smiled and gladly continued the story.  
  
"Okays! All the really interesting stuff happands when..."  
  
An hour later...  
  
"...after that the hanyou and girl kiss breaking the spell and the hanyous human side comes back, letting them destroy the evil princess!"  
  
The director was in tears dapping at his eyes and some drool that was coming out of his mouth from him gapping at some parts of the story.  
  
"Oh my god that was wonderful! We will be rich! I have NEVER heard of something so original in my whole life! Your gonna be a star Inuyasha!"  
  
"So you'll help us make the movie?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome practicly jumped each other.  
  
"YAYNESS!"  
  
"But, what are you guys going to call the movie?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stoped and thought for a momment.  
  
"Well, because Inuyasha is going to be the hanyou, then I guess we should name it after him." Kagome shruged at this.  
  
"But Kagome, we haven't figured out names and stuff."  
  
"To make it easy we can self name the chars. You are going to be Inuyasha, the hanyou, and because you absolutely want me to, I'll be Kagome the reincarnation."  
  
"All we gotta do is find other people to help out with the chars and we are set Kag."  
  
"Okay lets do it!"  
  
With that, the director handed some contracts and handshaked Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
This was only the beginning  
  
A/N: Wow! I updated again! I'm on a roll! Okays, review review review ! 


End file.
